Dating An Uzumaki
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: After the spacequake 5 years ago, Naruto, Naruko, and their girlfriends' were living the ideal ordinary life along with their foster sisters until they went to investigate the recent spacequake, finding a mysterious girl within its epicenter. Discovering a newfound ability to seal a Spirit's power, Naruto resolves to protect the Spirits and end the spacequakes once and for all.


**Author's Notes: **Today is **April 10, 2014**, and it seems fitting to release this (along with another), to release this story on this day, and I'm sure you know why. Later today, I will attempt to release another Naruto x Date A Live story in the Naru EX Unleashed -Immortal Side- series, Dating A Maelstrom, but no guarantees. On a happier note, the second season's airing in a couple days and I can't wait, but why the hell is it pegged for 10 episodes like the second season of Maken-Ki? I just hope the upcoming OVA in December will be worth it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Genres:**** Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life, Slice-of-Life**

**Warnings:**** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags:**** Modern/Badass/Intelligent/Strong/Powerful Naruto and Naruko (soon to be godlike), Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest**

**Universe:**** Animeverse**

**Series:**** Naruto's School Days (see profile for info)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, Date A Live, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**New Presenting: **_**Dating An Uzumaki**_

* * *

_The spacequake._

_It came out of nowhere, hitting a neighborhood of Tenguu City and destroying much in its wake._

_While not on the scale of the one that appeared in the Eurasia that killed millions of people, this one was enough to kill those who got away in time._

_But there were a few survivors._

_Two of them were 11-year-old twin siblings who were in the area while their mother was on business, and they were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Opening their eyes, they found the area ablaze and smoke brewing about as they looked around._

_When they looked up, they found a cloaked figure with long hair coming out of its hood, with its slender legs the one things coming out of its long cloak._

_They reached their hands towards the figure, but it disappeared, just as a powerful blast nearly hit it, with the blast destroying a couple homes._

_Suddenly, they felt something trying to invade their minds, attempting to suppress their memories, but they fought the influence off._

_Then, they saw a young 9-year-old girl walking towards them, dressed in a white kimono._

_She leaned forward and kissed the still dazed male twin, her kimono disappearing as she passed out, with the twins following soon after…_

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Encounter That Changed Everything**

* * *

**(5 years later)**

"Kotori-chan, my adorable little imouto…!"

"What's wrong, my darling onee-chan?"

Inside the Uzumaki Manor in Tengu City, a young bluette girl was being rudely awakened out of her bed by her little redheaded sister in the most dreadful way possible.

Doing a crazy dance on top of her in the bed.

"Get the hell off me! You're heavy!"

The little redhead suddenly leapt up, her pink and white striped panties flashing under her short blue miniskirt, and crashed her rear into the stomach of the bluette.

"Gouf!"

The suffering bluette is Uzumaki Shiori Takamiya.

**Uzumaki Shiori Takamiya**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'3" (163cm)**

**B/W/H: 82/57/85cm (32D/22/33")**

**Blood Type: A**

She has long, flowing blue hair reaching down to her back with a small flower pendant tied in one of her bangs, amber brown eyes, a slender body with a big bust, and wearing her dark blue pajamas.

"Ha ha ha ha! You said "Gouf"! That's a Mobile Suit Gundam!"

Laughing at her suffering is Uzumaki Kotori Itsuka.

**Uzumaki Kotori Itsuka**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4'7" (145cm)**

**B/W/H: 77/53/74cm (30C/20/29")**

**Blood Type: AB**

She has long, light coral-colored red hair styled in pigtails tied in white ribbons and is separated by each side in a twintail style, red eyes, a petite body with a medium-sized bust that if she were a young adult she would have a D-cup bust, and wearing a white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and has long stockings that reach halfway up her thighs.

"Kotori~" Shiori grumbled under her breath before covering her with her bedsheet.

"Ah! Hey! Why're you going back to sleep?" Kotori asked angrily, pulling on her covers, "Wake up! Wake up, onee-chan!"

"…Run for it, Kotori."

"Huh?"

"I've got the "If you don't get me sleep for a least another 10 minutes, I will tickle my imouto uncontrollably" virus…" Shiori growled playfully under her covers, "Also called…the T-virus…"

"What?!" Kotori cried, completely overreacting as she jumped back.

"Run, Kotori…while I can still control myself!"

"B-But… What'll happen to you?!"

Shiori started to shiver in a eerie way, "Forget about me! As long as you're safe…"

"Onee-chan!"

Shiori suddenly threw back her covers and sat up to reveal completely white eyes with her bangs shadowing her face, and a slasher-like smile, roaring at Kotori and scaring the crap out of her.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kotori wailed, scrambling out of Shiori's room.

"He he he he…"

Shiori's head turned disturbingly towards the door before returning to normal and sighed.

"Good grief… That's the fourteenth time she fell for that…" she mumbled as she got up to prepare for the day.

Both Shiori and Kotori were adopted into the Uzumaki clan after they lost their families due to a spacequake that hit their neighborhood five years ago, and they were a few of the only survivors. While they were moody at first, a certain pair of twins' antics brought a smile to their smiles again.

As a scarred Kotori ran downstairs to hide, she blew by a redhead like her, and another bluette like Shiori, as they went up the stairs.

"Holy shit!" the redhead yelled as Kotori sped past her, "Geez, what's her hurry?"

**Uzumaki Tayuya**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'3"**

**B/W/H: 82/57/85cm (32D/22/33")**

**Blood Type: A**

She has long, untamed light red hair with a pink tint, black eyes, a slender body with perky big breasts and firm butt, and wearing a school uniform from Raizen High School consisting a black blazer with a red emblem and an R over a white button-up shirt and a red ribbon, a blue miniskirt, thigh-high black socks, and brown shoes.

"Don't know." the bluette shrugged, "Maybe Shiori-chan's frightened her again…"

**Uzumaki Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'2" (155cm)**

**B/W/H: 90/53/82cm (35F/21/32")**

**Blood Type: A**

She has long dark blue hair, fair skin, pupiless white eyes with a lavender tinge, a developing, womanly figure with large breasts, and wearing the same Raizen High School uniform as Tayuya.

"How is she able to fall for so many of our pranks?" Tayuya wondered, shaking her head.

In the kitchen connected to the living room, a young orangette is helping a young ravenette prepare breakfast when Kotori ran into the living room and hid behind an upturned table in fright, making her sweatdrop.

"Kotori-chan?" the orangette asked, "Are you okay?"

**Uzumaki Orihime Inoue**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'2" (157cm)**

**B/W/H: 92/60/86cm (36G/24/34")**

**Blood Type: B**

She has long, wavy waist-length burnt orange hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, brown eyes, a slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts, and wearing the female Raizen High School uniform.

**Tsuchi Kin**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'2" (155cm)**

**B/W/H: 82/53/81cm (32D/21/32")**

**Blood Type: O**

She has very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, black eyes, a slender figure with perky, medium size breasts and butt, and wearing a French maid-like outfit with a spaghetti strap front that shows some of her cleavage, signifying her status as an Uzumaki clan maid.

"Scary…scary…T-virus…so scary…!"

"_Shiori-chan…again…_" Orhime thought, giggling since this isn't the first time this happened. Shiori was just as mischievous as a certain pair of twins who enjoy pranking others from time to time.

"Mmm, smells good, Orihime-chan, Kin-chan. And I see you decided to cook normally for once." a male voice said.

Orihime turned to see her boyfriend Naruto and his twin sister Naruko.

"So, what on the menu?" Naruko asked, "We're staving!"

**Namikaze Naruko Uzumaki**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'3" (161cm)**

**B/W/H: 95/57/85cm (37H/57/33")**

**Blood Type: B**

She has long blond hair tied into pigtails, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, whisker-marks on her cheeks, a lean, athletic hourglass figure with a huge bust, and wearing the female Raizen High School uniform.

**Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'6" (167cm)**

**Weight: 62kg (137lbs)**

**Blood Type: B**

He has medium-short spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, whisker-marks on his cheeks, a slender yet muscular build, and wearing the male version of the Raizen High School uniform consisting a black blazer with a red emblem and an R over a white button-up shirt, a pair of gray slacks, and black shoes.

"The usual. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Kin replied while finding herself leaning against her master when he came behind her.

"As well as the Orihime Special for lunch!" Orihime asked brightly.

The Orihime Special, a combination of strange food items Orihime herself puts together on a usual basis, and somehow, someway, they all taste delicious, but sometime their appearance leaves something to be desired.

"Oh freakin' joy…" Tayuya said as she, Hinata, and Shiori entered the living room, "I'm actually surprised I haven't puked my guts out yet."

"Is Kotori-chan is here?" Hinata asked before spotting a still shivering Kotori, muttering about the "T-virus" her dear sister was inflicted with.

"I think I influenced Shiori-chan too much." Naruto noted, and then pecked Kin on the lips with a kiss as Shiori gave a cat-like grin, sneaking her way across the room and popping up right next to Kotori, roaring and scaring the crap out of her again.

Kotori wailed, trying to run but hit the wall. Shaking like a leaf, she looked around for an escape route as Naruko headslapped Shiori on the back of her head.

"Eek! Sorry, Naruko-neesan." Shiori said sheepily before turning to Kotori, "Calm down. I'm all right now."

"O-Onee-chan?"

Shiori nodded and put her hand up, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Me. Shiori. Friend!"

At Shiori's smile and the others' nods, Kotori sighed with relief, "Hai!"

A few moments later, the TV was on with the news playing as Kin finished making breakfast and started setting them out on plates with salads and glasses of milk.

"**Early this morning, a small spacequake occurred on the outskirts of Tenguu City. Only minor damage was done to the area, and there have been no reported injuries. Currently, there are still no explanations as to what is behind the spacequakes.**"

"Another one?" Hinata moaned as she sat at the table "It's too close for comfort."

"Yeah." Kotori agreed as she started eating a lollipop.

Spacequakes are disturbances in space that destroy everything in their wake. The first one appeared on the Eurasia border 30 years ago, killing millions and laid waste to cities, towns, and villages when they touch down. Afterwards, there was numerous spacequakes all over the world for half a year, with most of them hitting Japan. There were no more for 25 years, but five years ago, they started hitting mostly around Tenguu City, and they're been on the rise ever since.

"They're been happening a lot lately. It's a little suspicious on how they all now focused on Japan and mostly around Tenguu." Naruto noted, frowning.

"That's true." Kotori agreed, before whispering to herself, "We might have to move up the schedule..."

Naruto and Naruko's ears twitched when they heard Kotori's odd comment, but before they could ask her about it…

"Ah, hey ya little redhead!" Tayuya suddenly shouted, getting in front of Kotori with a tickmark, "We're about to have breakfast! Spit it out, now!"

Tayuya reached out and grabbed the stick of the lollipop. She pulled, but Kotori wouldn't give, resulting in her hanging by her mouth when Tayuya lifted her up by the lollipop.

"Ah, don't hurt her!" Orihime snapped, "Today's our first day back to school!"

"I know, melon-jugs!" Tayuya snapped before spinning Kotori around like a fan.

"We're gonna be so late." Naruto said as he set up breakfast on the table, with Shiori helping, "Kotori-chan! If you can hear me, make sure you eat all your breakfast!"

"Hai~, Naruto-oniichan~" she said dizzily.

* * *

**(Tenguu City Streets)**

As the residents of the Uzumaki Manor trekked to their schools, Kotori skipped along, happy that she got Naruto to agree to get her lunch at the local diner.

"Deluxe Kids Plate! Having lunch at the diner!" Kotori cheered.

Naruto sighed, "Oh, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's okay! Thank you, Naruto onii-chan!" she said as they stopped in front of the diner that is Danny's.

It's obviously a sister restaurant of Denny's back in the States.

"Let's all meet up here when you get out of school, okay?"

"Whatever, gaki…" Naruto shrugged.

"I mean it!" Kotori pressed them, "You have to keep your promise! Even if terrorists take over the restaurant, you'll still have to come!"

"We never promised anything yet, ya little-." Tayuya growled, rubbing her head.

"If terrorists were to come, it simply means a buffet of can-of-whoop-ass for us!" Naruto added with a grin.

"But then we won't be able to eat!" Shiori protested at her foster brother's bloodthirsty grin.

"That's what makes it exciting! We'll be here no matter what, Kotori-chan!" Orihime assured her as Naruto and Naruko rubbed Kotori on top of her head affectionately.

"Don't look now, but it's the Three Stooges at six o' clock." Hinata whispered, discreetly nodding her head toward said Three Stooges.

Yamabuki Ai, the one with orange-blond hair and eyes and a big bust; Hazakura Mai, the one with brown hair and eyes with a medium size bust, and Fujibakama Mii, the one with blue hair and eyes wearing glasses wit a small sized bust.

Their only purpose in life is to intercept others actions in the worst way possible.

"Oh! It's Uzumaki-kun-tachi!"

"They're so touchy-feely. He already has his twin as one of his girlfriends, and now he's corrupting poor Kotori-chan."

"Gross."

Just. Like. That.

Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya's eyes twitched when they heard them, as Kotori ran towards her school, but turned to wave at her foster siblings.

"It's definitely a promise! You have to come even if there's a spacequake!"

"What?! Your ass better be at school when that happens!" Tayuya shouted at her as Hinata and Orihime held her back.

"Whatever!" Naruto and Naruko said as they waved her off.

"See ya, Kotori!" Shiori said as she waved back.

"Good morning, Namikaze!"

Naruto quickly ducked as someone he know tried to dropkick him in his back.

"Hello, Tonomachi." Naruto greeted his friend and fellow classmate who came out of nowhere.

"Glad you and the others are starting the semester in top form."

**Tonomachi Hiroto**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'7" (175cm)**

**Weight: 62kg (137lbs)**

**Blood Type: B**

He is a teenager with swept-back spiky black hair, blackish gray eyes, and is wearing his school uniform.

While he sometimes acts flamboyant, he's rather a straightforward guy who just goes with the flow.

"Well, there's that rumor about him, too."

"They say Tonomachi swings both ways."

"Gross."

Several tickmarks appeared on Naruto and the girls' heads when they once again heard the Three Stooges annoying voices as Ai sighed and looked to see another classmate of their hiding behind a pole, looking at Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw the super genius."

"Gross."

"Will you guys please SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya exploded at them as Shiori sweatdropped.

* * *

**(Raizen High School, Classroom 2-4)**

Raizen High School…just a normal school with a big campus with normal children looking to learn.

But of course, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya were anything but normal coming from the Uzumaki Clan. Shiori knows this of course, being adopted by the Uzumaki clan, but has yet to decide if she wants to follow in their footsteps of fighting supernatural elements like demons from the Demon World that threaten the Human World.

Once again, with some strings pulled of course, Naruto and his girls were in the same class.

"But really, what a coincidence this is, Namikaze. Being in your class once again makes me believe that we are fated to be together."

"Good for you, but will you kindly keep your fantasies to yourself?" Naruto asked, creeped out, "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against-"

Tonomachi's phone suddenly rang, cutting Naruto off.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's my girlfriend," he said as he took out this phone.

Naruko was impressed, "Oh-ho, you finally bagged yourself a girlfriend over the summer, eh Tomomachi?"

"Since when did that happen?" Shiori asked, skeptical.

"Let me introduce you." Tonomachi said, showing the screen of his phone, "Here."

Naruto and the girls looked for a moment, and then facefaulted.

"That's a dating sim, you stupid retard!" Tayuya shrieked as Naruto put his head on his desk and started punching his head.

He highly doubt that he'll ever understand Tonomachi.

"A girlfriend is a girlfriend. Stop being so close-minded, guys. These games teach the user all one needs to know about interacting with women. They're practically textbooks on dating." Tonomachi explained, "This "Fall in Love: My little Seed" is real-time and is especially-"

"Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki. Namikaze Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruto and the others turned to see a young girl their age with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair, blue eyes, a slender body with a medium sized bust, and wearing the female Raizen High School uniform.

"Tobiichi Origami?" Shiori asked, recognizing her from five years ago.

"Long time, no see." Naruto greeted the girl.

**Tobiichi Origami**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 4'9" (152cm)**

**B/W/H: 77/55/79cm (30C-27-31")**

**Blood Type: A**

"It's been five years, and you don't call, write, and even visit. What's up?" Naruko asked.

Origami just looked at her and the others before taking her seat and began to read a book.

Tonomachi was honesty surprised at the interaction, "Heh, to think you know the super genius, Tobiichi Origami. She's one of top three girls I'd like to date. When were you gonna tell me? How do you know her?"

"You never asked." Orihime replied.

"That and it none of your business…" Tayuya added, her voice advising Tonomachi to drop the subject, "_I wonder what her deal is…_"

The school bell sounded and everyone took their seat as their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Oh, it's Tama-chan!" Shiori and Tonomachi exclaimed as the kids cheered.

"Good morning! My name is Okamine Tamae. As of today, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year!"

**Okamine Tamae**

**Age: 29**

**Height: 4'9" (150cm)**

**B/W/H: 79/65/87cm (31D/26/34)**

**Blood Type: O**

She has short, wavy light brown hair, brown eyes with thin-rimmed glasses, a younger appearance with a small body build, and wearing a pink blazer, a long tan skirt, and white shoes.

Everyone clapped, but Naruto noticed that Origami was staring at him instead.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, finding her gaze irksome.

Origami gave him no answer as she continued to stare at him.

"_If she starts stalking me, I'm gonna be so pissed off._"

* * *

**(12:00pm)**

"Ladies! It's lunchtime!" Naruto declared as the bell rang for noon break, "Sorry Tonomachi, but we're got plans of our own."

"Oh? With a new girl for your harem?" Tonomachi asked, smirking.

"Nope. Just Kotori." Shiori responded, pulling his cheek.

"Ah-ha. Living the dream as always, eh Namikaze? You do realize that you're the ire of the rest of our gender due to being a chick magnet." Tonomachi commented while striking a cool pose.

Naruto sweatdropped at his friend's antics, "I wouldn't go that far."

Before anything else could be said, an unpleasant siren suddenly rang through the city.

*UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~*

"What the?"

"Oh shit…" Tayuya muttered as an announcement rang throughout Tenguu City.

"**A spacequake has been detected in the area.**"

"The spacequake alarm?!" Shiori cried.

"No way. A quake's coming?" Tonomachi uttered in disbelief.

"**This is not a drill. Please evacuate to your nearest shelter. I repeat: a spacequake-"**

"Let's head to the school bunker! We should be fine there!" Shiori said as Origami suddenly got up and walked out of the classroom, "Origami?"

"She moves fast." Naruto noted, "Let's go."

As everyone quickly filed out of the classroom, no one noticed Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya quietly slipping out of the school.

* * *

**(Raizen High School bunker, a while later)**

"Calm down, everyone! Don't forget the three S's! Single file, steady line, skeletons!" Tamae shouted frantically as all the students entered the school bunker.

"Sensei, _you_ need to calm down." Tonomachi commented.

"Y-Y-You're right." She agreed, calming down before looking around, "Where's Uzumaki-san-tachi?"

"Hmm, they're right behind…me…"

Tonomachi looked behind him only find no Naruto, no Naruko, no Hinata, no Orihime, no Tayuya, and even no Shiori.

"Wha-? Where'd they go?!"

* * *

**(Tenguu City Streets)**

"Matte! Matte!"

Naruto came to a halt, with the girls running into him as Shiori caught up to them, as she saw them running out of the school gates and towards the city that was locking down.

"Shiori-chan? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"I should be asking you the same!" she shouted at them, stamping her foot, "Why are you out here when there's a spacequake about to touch down?! Are you that crazy?!"

"Welcome to the club." Orihime countered, "There's too many of these spacequakes, and we just want to find out of there's to them."

"But what about five years ago?! We barely survived that!"

"This time, we're well prepared." Hinata assured her.

"You might as well stick with that since you're here. Just stay close to us." Naruto commanded.

"Hai. I just hope Kotori's safe at her school…" Shiori mumbled.

"Um, yeah, about that. Something's weird is going on, guys." Tayuya said, holding up her phone, "I've checked to see if she's all right, but why the fuck is the GPS on the brat's phone showing that's she's here?!"

On her phone is a map with their GPS locations, with Kotori's signal in the middle of the dots that represents them.

"Did she drop her cell or something?" Naruko wondered as Tayuya zoomed in on the map and looked around.

"Nope."

"When where is she? How could she be where we are?" Shiori asked frantically.

"Naruko. Hinata-chan!"

"Right, Naruto-nii/Naruto-kun…"

Naruto and Naruko activated their Eagle Vision, a special ability they got from the their ancestors from the first civilization on Earth. It's a dormant sixth sense that humans possess that was created by the First Civilization. Those who possess the gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura.

Hinata however activated her former clan's unique dojutsu, the Byakugan, which gives her complete 360 degrees vision, with the complete part instead of the near part thanks to Naruto and Naruko's blood swimming around in her veins via blood ritual that their grandmother Uzumaki used on her and Orihime when they were adopted.

"I don't see her." Naruko complained, "Naruto-nii?"

Naruto shook this head, "Geh, nothing except that spacequake that's forming in the sky there. Orihime-chan!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Orihime said and held her hands out, "**Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Link Shield)!**"

A large shield erected from Orihime hairpins between where the spacequake will hit and the children of the Uzumaki clan.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, I got something up in the air above us! It looks like a ship!" Hinata said, pointing directly above them, "And it's cloaked!"

"Holy crap, you're right!" Naruko confirmed, shocking the others.

"Is Kotori up there?" Shiori demanded.

"I can't tell. Hinata-chan, can you zoom in?"

"Forget the zooming in!" Tayuya suddenly screamed, "It's coming! Move!"

They dived behind the diner with the shield following them just as the spacequake struck.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Spacequake confirmed at the point."

"Its presence has been confirmed as well!"

"Monster match: Princess!"

"It's here…"

"Keh, right on time."

* * *

**(Ground Zero)**

"Guh~. Okay, who's not dead? Sound off." Naruto said, with Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Tayuya, and Shiori moaning on the ground in response.

Orihime's shield shattered taking the most of the damage from the spacequake.

"Oh, fuckin' hell." Tayuya groaned, holding her head.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's Byakugan was still active, "Something's- no, someone's there at the point of impact."

"Who?" Shiori asked as Tayuya helped her up, But Hinata shook her head.

"Well then, let's go say hi."

Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Tayuya, and Shiori made their way to Ground Zero, where they found something completely unexpected.

Standing next to a throne-like object in the middle of Ground Zero is a young girl with dark-purple hair and pupils that is dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half, and wearing a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorns her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back, and made up of a black corset that exposes some of her cleavage, and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets that has petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armored boots.

"Well, aside from shinobi and demons, there's something you don't see everyday." Naruto commented, finding the girl to be very cute and beautiful.

"What is she doing down there? She couldn't have come from the spacequake, could she?" Shiori wondered the girl pulled a huge sword out of the throne.

"It's the only logical explanation…" Orihime said before her eyes widened and summoned back her shield, "Look out! Eek!"

The girl brought her sword down, firing a purple blast wave that traveled along the ground, nearly missing the group but shattered Orihime's shield, and destroyed a building behind them.

"Woah!" Shiori cried, hiding behind Tayuya.

"Son of a bitch!" Tayuya yelled out as they watched the building collapse into nothingness.

"What power!" Hinata exclaimed in awe.

"Well, that was impressive…" Naruko admitted, holding Orihime after her shield shattered, "What do you think, Naruto-nii?"

"Agreed, but I prefer her sword not pointing at us right now."

"Wha-?!"

The girls turned to see the girl pointing her sword at them, with Naruto pointing a huge blue, yellow, and silver compound sword made of six swords at the girl.

"…You, have you come to kill me too?"

That one statement took the group by surprise as the girl took a step forward, her sword poking at Naruto's neck.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" she asked again, "If that's the case, I will finish you all here and now."

Naruto just looked at the girl with narrowed eyes before dismissing the Neo Buster Sword in a flash of light.

"I don't even know you. We just met, so why would we want to kill you?" he asked seriously, surprising the girl as Naruto used two fingers to point her sword down.

"What?"

"Who are you, and where did you come from anyway?" Naruto questioned, "You're obviously not from these parts."

"…I-"

"Naruto-kun! Everyone! The sky!" Hinata suddenly said, her Byakugan still active and pointing to the sky, "We have incoming!"

Everyone looked to see several girls dress in black flying toward them.

"Who are they?" Shiori asked, but the others paled when they saw them firing something that's not friendly.

"They sure as hell aren't the welcoming committee!" Tayuya shrieked as the missile made a beeline towards the girl.

"**Shiten Koushun (Shield of Four Heaven' Resistance)!**" Orihime cried, this time enforcing the shield with mana and ki and covering everyone in it with a triangular dome as the missiles impacted with the shield. When they exploded, a shockwave fired from the shield, forcing the hostile girls in black to scatter in shock.

"You all… Why would you-" the girl started, not expecting the power or this kind of assistance.

"I've been in enough situations to know that we're safer siding with the mystery girl with the crazy powers like us than an army trying to kill her." Naruto replied, summoning his weapon back, "Shiori, you stay with Hinata-chan and Orihime-chan at all times, you hear me?"

"H-Hai!" Shiori squeaked, now hiding behind Orihime.

Unlike the others, she has not partaken in the blood ritual due to wanting to live a normal life, but was recently thinking otherwise due to Naruto and Naruko's influence, the things they can do, and what's happening now.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, minna, we'll keep her safe." Hinata assured him as she materialized a bow made of water, sustained by a combination of chakra, ki, and mana, "I'll cover you as well."

"Me too." Tayuya said as well, summoning her flute and put it to her lips, "Go fuck em' up for me."

**(Cue Theme Song Power-Up: Date A Live –TV ver.- by sweet ARMS)**

"That's my girl." Naruto smiling, giving them a kiss that made Hinata blush and Tayuya sputter before turning to Naruko, "You ready to whoop some candy-ass, my darling twin?"

"I was born ready!" Naruko said with a fanged grin, summoning the Heavenly Sword and twirling it around, "Let's do this!"

Naruto nodded and turned to the purple-clad girl, "You don't mind, do you?"

The purple-clan girl didn't know what to say, but when another wave of missiles flew at them, all three slashed at them with their respective blades.

"I will accepted your assistance for now." the girl decided, with the twins smiling at her, before they all turned their glares towards their assailants.

"Well then, this party's about to get crazy!" Naruto declared, "LET'S ROCK!"

Naruto, Naruko, and the nameless girl charged forward, with Hinata firing high-powered Chakra Arrows past them and towards their opponents, who dodged them as the twins and girl engaged them.

Naruto wielded his huge sword effortlessly, batting the hostiles away like flies, while Naruko split her sword into two chain swords and swung them around like whips, latching onto some of the girls and knocking them into their comrades, as well as using them to pull herself towards them for aerial combat.

The purple-clad girl was doing her thing, slicing through missiles and using her sword pressure to repel her attackers.

The black-clad girls didn't know what to think of this new development, as they expected to only fight the purple-clad girls but had no time to think about it, as their senses were suddenly distorted thanks to Tayuya playing her flute, allowing Hinata to blast them with her Water Arrows.

As she shielded an awed Shiori, Orihime was flipping through the Whirlpool Enterprises' database on her phone, as something about the suits and technology the girls are wielding is bothering her, and finally got a hit.

"Who are you, and why are you defending the hostile?" one of the hostile girls demanded, deadlocking with Naruto with her laser blade.

"Who knows, but I could ask you the same, cutie!" Naruto countered before knocking her back.

It's pretty exciting for Naruto and Naruko to fight alongside an unknown who can pack a punch with her powers like they can.

Who knows, maybe they'll ask for a friendly spar when they take care of the annoying flies.

"Everyone! Be careful!" Orihime suddenly called out, "They're using Realizers, and those suits they're wearing are CRs, Combat Realizer Units!"

"Are you serious?!" Naruko growled while blocking several laser blades, "Realizers?!

Realizers are pieces of technology that is best described as a technology that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. Still, nobody has a clear explanation on exactly what are or how they work.

"Well fuck, that would explain how they're making the impossible fucking possible to adapt to my genjutsu!" Tayuya shouted as her victims are recovering, "What now?!"

One of CR-Unit girls appeared in front of the purple-clad girl and fired a point-blank missile, but the latter used a shield to defend herself and sliced off her missile launchers attached to her CR-Unit. The black-clad girl then detached her flight pack into four part and move to attack the purple haired girl.

"Oh no you don't, sweet cheeks!" Naruto shouted, firing off several sword beams and used an overhead slash, with the girl rolling out of the way of the sword beams and jumping over Naruto's strike, landing a way from the purple-clad girl and Naruto.

Turning to face each other, both are shocking to see who the other is.

"Uzumaki…Naruto?"

"Tobiichi Origami?!"

It was Origami all right, who was wearing a black-armored CR-unit and sporting a pair of sensors attaching to her hair. And she was surprised see Naruto and his friends.

Shiori gaped, "No way! She's one of them?"

"Origami, what the hell's going on?" Naruto snarled at her, making her flinch, "Why are you attacking this girl? Who do you answer to?!"

Origami was silent, instead summoning her laser blade and tried to zip past Naruto, but he used Hiraishin to flash in front of her and knock her back.

"So this is her answer to five years ago…" Naruko muttered before making handseals, "Hinata-chan, make it rain! We have to go before they decide to bring in some reinforcements!"

"On it! **Hakke Suiton: Mizuya no Ame (Eight Trigrams Water Style: Water Arrow Rain)!**" Hinata fired a large arrow into the sky that exploded into hundred of water arrows that the CR-Units couldn't avoid as they covered the area.

"Come on!" Naruto said, taking the purple-clad girl by the wrist and used Hiraishin to get out of Ground Zero with her.

"**Raiton: Dai Rai Gao Ryuudan Toppa (Lightning Style: Great Lightning Growl Dragon Bullet Breakthrough)!**"

Naruko summoned an enormous lightning shaped dragon and used Hiraishin to run, as the dragon roared and unleashed its power, the lightning arcing off the water from Hinata's jutsu and electrocuted the CR-Units, making the girls cry out in pain as Naruto and Naruko appeared next to Hinata, Tayuya, Orihime and Shiori, with the purple-haired girl in tow.

"They have Realizers. I don't think that'll be enough to stop them considering that they managed to counter Tayuya-chan's genjutsu with the power of the Realizers." Naruko pointed out.

"No, but this will. We're not killing them until we found out what the hell is going on!" Naruto said, taking out a misty sphere and throwing it into Ground Zero.

It's exploded, with a version of the Hidden Mist Jutsu clouding the area with mist as Naruko's technique ended, with Hinata, Orihime, and Tayuya grabbing onto Naruto and Naruko, with Naruto still holding the girl and Orihime holding Shiori.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, trying to get Naruto to let go of her, but he wouldn't give.

"Wait, please tell you're not about to-!" Shiori started before they disappeared in a flash via Hiraishin.

**(Date A Live –TV ver.- Theme Song Power-Up fade out)**

When the mist cleared, the CR-units recovered from Naruko's attack and look around to find Naruto, Naruko, their girlfriends, and their target gone.

"Those who was still move, spread out! They couldn't have gone that far!" the captain ordered, with some of her troops complying and flying off around the town as she turned to Origami, who was near Naruko's attack when she tried to get to her target and Naruto and took most of the brunt of it, "Origami, are you okay."

"H-hai…" she responded, her body bruised and combat suit damaged as she held her arm.

"We need to find out where they went. When you interacted with those civilians, it appeared that you knew each other."

"Hai. They go to school with me."

"I see. No doubt they're taken the Spirit back to their residence. I need to know everything about the ones who help the Spirit, and how they were able to pull off those move they did since they're not Spirits like our target."

"…"

* * *

**(Ending Theme: SAVE THE WORLD by Iori Nomizu)**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Princess is Lost!"

"We all saw it, but she's not Lost. The sensors would've picked up on if she returned to her dimension."

"What now, commander?"

"Standby for now. If I know Naruto and the girls the way I think I do, then they're taking Princess to the manor."

"No disrespect, commander, but what makes you think Princess will be safe there?"

"Any attack on the properties of Whirlpool Enterprises in a personal attack on the most powerful family in Japan, the Uzumaki Clan. Even if the AST locates her signature there, they won't unleash a raid that's paramount to suicide. Right now, Princess is in one of the safest places in the world. Now all we can do is wait for them to come to us."

* * *

**(Outside Uzumaki Manor, a while later)**

"Where is this?" the purple-clad girl asked as she and her saviors appeared in front of a huge manor near the border and outskirts of Tenguu City.

Shiori was dizzy-eyed, still not used to the Hiraishin Jutsu.

"Our home, and your sanctuary." Naruto responded, "We have lots to talk about, about what you are, and where you come from."

He gave her a glance at her surprised face before her face fell to a glare.

"Who are you exactly? And how do I know this isn't a trap?" she demanded, materializing an energy orb that promised pain and pointed it at Naruto, "How do I know you're not my enemy?!"

Naruko, Hinata, and Tayuya moved to subdue her, but Naruto raised his hand to stop them, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"We aren't trying to ax you. Does that count?" Tayuya retorted as Naruto opened the gates to the manor, not taking his eyes off the unknown girl.

"It's okay. You can trust us." Orihime said in her cheerful tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't!" the girl yelled, not stepping though the gates with the others, "Every human I have seen had said that I deserved to die!"

"Hmm, that makes all of us in a fashion." Naruko said.

"Wha-"

The girl looked confused as Naruko continued.

"We're human ourselves, but at the same time to be honest, we're not, so we know where you're coming from."

"What? But how can that be?"

"Not out here. Come inside. You have our word that no harm will come to you." Naruto promised, holding out his hand.

The unknown girl looked hesitant for a moment until he saw the truth in their eyes, before canceling her attack and slowly accepted the hand of Naruto, who gently pulled her inside the compound as the gates closed.

"Where are my manners? I'm Naruto. This is my twin, Naruko…"

Naruko gave a wink.

"Hinata-chan…"

Hinata bowed.

"Orihime-chan…"

Orihime gave a cheery wave.

"Tayuya-chan…"

Tayuya grimaced and nodded.

"And Shiori."

Shiori groaned as she was still dizzy-eyed.

"So, what's your name, Murasaki no Shoujo (Violet Girl)?"

"My name…" the girl looked sad again, "I have none."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought about it before grinning, "I have for you then."

The girl blinked as the wind blew, "Really?"

"Yep. You'll need one to hold a conversation after all. From now on, your name is Uzumaki Tohka Yatogami, and you'll now under the protection of the Uzumaki clan. What say you?"

"_Tokha? That's cheating…_" Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Tayuya, and Shiori thought, since today was April 10, 2013.

"My new name, Tohka. Uzumaki…Tohka…Yatogami…"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 02: Assault on the Uzumaki Manor**

**Naruko:** They can't be that stupid, can they?

…

**Tohka:** My memories are very vague, and I have no idea what I am.

…

**Hinata:** At this distance, I won't miss!

…

**Kin:** I'll protect this place, and my friends, with my life!

…

**Orihime:** Come, Zangetsuhime!

…

**Tayuya:** You did not just shoot that green shit at me!

…

**Shiori:** Woah, I'm actually flying!

…

**Naruto:** No matter what, we won't reject who you are!

…

**?:** Welcome to the Fraxinus.

**END PREVIEW**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem**

Naruko, Hinata, Orihime, Tayuya, Kiyomi, Kurami

Shiori, Tokha, Yoshino, Mana, Kurumi, Kotori, Rinne, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Maria, Natsumi, Origami, Second Spirit (TBD), First Spirit (TBD)

Kushina, Mito, Yoko (Juubi), Mikoto, Hitomi, Ino, Anko, Yugao, Yakumo, Kin, Karin, Shion, Guren, Mei, Konan, Samui, and Shizuka

* * *

**REFERENCES**

The **Demon World** is a world from the original Devil May Cry series.

**Eagle Vision** is an eye technique from the Assassin's Creed series.

**Red Queen** is a weapon from the original Devil may Cry series.

**Fusion Ultima: Neo Buster Sword** is a fusion of the Fusion Sword and the Ultima Weapon from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.

The **Heavenly Sword** is from the Heavenly Sword video game for the Playstation 3.

* * *

**Released: April 10, 2014**

**Edit: April 10, 2014 (Forgot to add Shiori and Mana to harem)**


End file.
